


welcome home

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, jetlag sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

Dan is sprawled out on the bed with his face turned into the pillow and his hands loosely drawn up over his head. 

He's beautiful like this. Every little whisper and reaction is delayed, words slurred, more responsive for how caught off guard he is by every kiss, touch, lick, suck. 

"Can't sleep yet," Phil reminds him. He smooths a hand down Dan's side, over his hip, sprawls his fingers wide. They're so pale against Dan's faint tan. 

Dan moans softly. He's tired, jet-lagged. 

Phil isn't tired at all. 

"Missed you," he says. 

Dan's eyes flutter open. "Yeah," he says, reaching for Phil's hand. That sweet little smile earns him Phil stretching upward for a kiss that Dan returns greedily, a burst of energy bringing his hands to Phil's face and keeping them there. "Love you, love you." 

He's eager to fuck Dan, but he likes sex better with both partners fully awake. When he sees Dan's eyes falling shut again he reaches down and starts to jerk him off. There are little things he enjoys about this: the ability to look his fill, the weight and warmth of Dan in his hand while his body is more still than it almost ever is in moments like this. 

When Dan comes it's barely with a sigh, pink wet lips parting briefly as his face scrunches up and his body goes tense. Come pulses white onto his stomach and it's so pretty against his skin that Phil can't resist smearing it around some with his knuckles. Dan slumps back into his stupor, a little looser and more contented for the orgasm. 

The he struggles his eyes open and says: "Want me to-" 

Phil shakes his head, hand already moving on himself. "I've got it." 

Dan smiles and watches him sleepy-eyed. He's breathing pornography for Phil right now, the softening thickness of his cock against his hip and the way his hands automatically go up like that, the scent of him after a long journey home, the sweat caught shimmering against his collarbones and matting the hair at his temples and. Just the fact that he's here, back here where he belongs, under Phil and in their bed, it's so fucking perfect- 

Phil comes shuddering and shooting over Dan's stomach, against the slope of his ribs and then a little bit just over his dick to mix with what's already drying on Dan's skin. It's pretty and Dan's smiling and Phil's glad Dan's eyes are closed and he can indulge in a moment of sentimentality unobserved before he sits up and leans back. 

Dan is not asleep, not really, but he's out of it enough to lie complacent while Phil cleans them up yet still whine wordlessly when Phil moves too far away. 

"Brat," Phil says, back in bed and available for Dan to roll over onto and tuck himself around. He strokes a touch over Dan's back and holds him in close as Dan's breathing evens out to sleep. "Glad you're home."


End file.
